Glasses and Wrapping Paper
by ChoCoMo
Summary: [RoosexYamagi and ClayxYamagi] I re-wrote 'Working with Clay', and it wont delete, so don't read that one if it's still up. This is a humor fic about the formerly named MK characters.


+Working with Clay+  
  
I don't ever write fics, I've only written one and that one sucked. I sat down to write something else but came up with this. Well if it's not that good oh well, it's a comedy so it might be a little stupid :P.  
  
This will start out as a Yamagi/Roose fic and will end up as a Yamagi/Clay fic. Have fun and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is gooooood! But really you can tell me anything you want. I'd just like reviews.  
  
Also I don't really know when this takes place.maybe after they get back form being pilots or something, I dunno. And don't ask about the Japanese Jehovah witnesses! It's a loooong story.  
  
Oh, I need some extra characters to be theme park people, so if you'd like your name in a fic tell me and I can use you. Now read!  
  
_____  
  
It was a beautiful November day, around five o' clock when a 22 year old Yamagi Kushida skipped down the street. He was in a very happy mood, which was not rare for Yamagi. He had been through a lot, including a lobotomy and two years of therapy with one of the finest therapists on his colony. He had a surprise for his roommate and lover Roose Sawamura, he just knew Roose was going to love it, and the thought of Roose being happier than usual (which was too happy for most people's own good) made his heart soar. He even had the urge to burst into song, but suppressed that urge knowing that he might get arrested like last time.  
  
Yamagi finally reached the white steps of their apartment, and bounded up to the third floor, because once again the elevator was broken. He reached his door and busted in breaking two of the hinges. "Oops! Oh well." He left it like it was and called for his sweetums.  
  
"Roose! Roose! I have a surprise for you my used to be plump little dough boy you!" Yamagi said as he ran up to hug his boyfriend in their too white, white apartment. They had moved in together 3 months before because Roose and Yamagi had both had some family issues and felt the need to get away.  
  
Rooses family consisted of the typical Japanese turned Jehovah witness. They had beaten him to a bloody pulp, when he decided to discuss his feelings for Yamagi at one of their weekly congregation meetings. So as a result he moved out and decided to try a different life and maybe even a different religion (he was still pondering that one).  
  
As for Yamagi, he had, had another bloody fight with his dear mother, who had gotten in a car accident while having him in the broken passenger seat. They had been on their way to family therapy, when his dear mother accidentally hit a tree. Yamagi was thrown from the vehicle (along with the seat), and to his mothers dismay lived. When Yamagi blamed her, and once again she denied saying "It was an accident, why should I care where Yamagi was sitting anyway? It's not like he's my son or anything!" So, after a short discussion Yamagi and Roose decided they would move in together. With no argument from the overly religious Sawamuras or Yamagi's homicidal mother, they moved to a city as far away as they could manage. So, now that you know the beginning history to this epic story of love, I will get back to the present day Yamagi and his present day surprise.  
  
Roose clapped his hands together in pure delight, how he loved Yamagi's surprises! He was so happy that Dr. Toesing, who was also Wrecka's lovely blue haired daddy, had offered to give them group therapy sessions as well has referring them to a good Neuro surgeon, where Yamagi could get a lobotomy for half price. Yamagi's attitude had been totally adjusted, and it made life a lot easier for Roose. He thanked the Goddesses for Dr. Toesing.  
  
"Hey Roose?!" Yamagi looked at him in a quizzical sort of way, Roose had un-knowingly gone into what Dr. Toesing called 'Rooseland'. Yamagi had his own land as well, but didn't visit it half as much as Roose. "Oops.sorry Yama-san." He smiled and grabbed the gift from Yamagi's hands; he carefully started unwrapping the package. He didn't want to ruin the paper, it could be re-used; and besides, it had sparkles, who would throw away sparkles? Roose thought happily to himself. Yamagi really hated how Roose saved "that shit" as he called it; he had a whole collection of sparkly wrapping paper stuffed somewhere in his room.  
  
"CHOCOALTE LAND!!" Roose screamed. The package contained two passes to the popular theme park and resort. He would have had a coronary right there, but contained himself. There was no way anything would stop Roose Sawamura from going to chocolate land. He had waited his whole life to go there! It was his dream, his fantasy. "Oh Yamagi you're the greatest!"  
  
"I know!" Yamagi said grinning at Roose. "But don't get too excited, you might trigger one of your god damn peeing episodes again. Remember what doctor 'what's his name' said about getting too excited!" Roose just looked at Yamagi and then ran to his room to pack he and Yamagi's bags.  
  
-----  
  
Now, now Yamagi don't bring up Rooses peeing problem, he's trying to keep that one a secret.  
  
Yamagi: The first thing to getting rid of a problem is admitting you have one and learning to cope with it!  
  
::pats Yamagi on the head::  
  
Yamagi: Don't touch me!  
  
There you are Yamagi.I thought I'd lost you to the nicer guy in my fic!  
  
Yamagi: Nope.  
  
Good! I guess ^^;;.  
  
I'll write the second chapter later (Chocolate Land).  
  
^^ Hope you like it! 


End file.
